Drabbles Mix!
by Saint Danielle
Summary: The collection of oneshots on varying themes. Ideas for future fanfics, side stories, deeper looks into characters of background, theories and etc. Let's dig in! (Upcoming AU: Soma no Basket!)
1. Void

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I was inspired to write this after reading Cat McHall's TDT Side Stories! This is just a small experiment with fanfiction for this fandom. Nothing really serious, I would say. I have looked through the fandom archive and, unluckily, haven't found many one-shot collections which wouldn't be concentarted about something. So here I am!

In this fanfic, I will write different ministories which keep popping in my head while reading manga. Sometimes stories will be comedic and light. Sometimes they will be a little bit depressive and dark. Sometimes we will explore the possible darker sides of characters! Sometimes I will try to write the possible past and future of canon characters! And from time to time it will be just one BIG crack of a fic! Completely and totally random!

By the way, sometimes I will write the ideas and pilot chapters of stories which I might start writing in the future. And in case someone likes the idea and wants to write it himself/herself, it is always welcomed as long as you tell me you are going to write it!

Today's special is...

 _ **... Void AU!  
**_

 **Description:**

 _He grew too strong..._

 _And there he stood._

 _At the top of the world._

 _Completely alone._

* * *

Yukihira Soma, the man in his late twenties, was lying on the bed in the five-star hotel where he resided for now. The lights were off. He asked noone to disturb him. The long bangs of his blood red ahir were covering his eyes, hiding the feeling of boredom and apathy from the rest of the world. It has been years since the last time he smiled. And it would be years before he did one more time.

His behavior confused many chefs of the culinary world. If they were him, so many of them thought, I would be smiling and singing during the walk every day! How can one not be happy about what life he has?! This was the mystery for them!

It is not what _**he**_ wanted...

Not like this, at least.

 _"H-He did it..." Osaji whispered, unable to face the reality of what was happening. The people all around him seemed to be even more shocked. They were murmuring among each other, not finding strength to tear their eyes off the arena. "I-It is impossible...!"_

 _"Are you really sure that Nakiri-san is feeling alright?" Natsume's voice sounded unsure. You coulod feel her worry in the way her voice trembled. "I-I heard he had some problems with health lately..."_

 _"The head of the Arato family has been watching him. And he confirmed that Nakiri-san is in his best shape..." Shingo spoke. It has been so long since he found himself at a loss for the words. His years of experience in decribing whatever he felt seemed to have vanished completely at the sight of the battle. The only thing he had on his mind was "Impossible"._

 _"Then how?!" Taki hasn't felt so much shock in so many years. She couldn't help but feel the suffocating atmosphere of what they have just witnessed. She pointed at the giant screen with the score of the Shokugeki. "How is this possible?!"_

 _ **Nakiri Senzaemon vs Yukihira Soma  
**_

 _ **0 - 3**_

He should have screamed at the heavens in the astonishment! That day, he should have felt himself at the top of the world! He **was** at the top of the culinary world now! Then why? Why did he feel so empty from inside?

"Among other news, Nakiri Senzaemon, the head of the NAkiri group and the Director of the Tootsuki Academy, had officially announced about his retirement..." The TV screen was the only source of light here. But it only made Soma feel worse as he watched the news. "He confirmed the recent rumours during the fundraising ball from the Nakiri International. It is still unknown who is going to become the heir to the multibillion empire of gourmets. The majority believes that his granddaughter, Nakiri Erina will take over the corporation but some sources claim that Nakiri-san decided to appoint none other than Yukihi-"

He turned it off. He couldn't bear to listen! It was even funny. He should be hopping around, happy that he is one of the potential chefs to become the head of the empire of gourmets. But he was not.

Yukihira Soma has always lived for the challenge. Fighting and learning! Becoming better with each defeat and failure!

This is what his life as a chef was about! And he was truly happy with it!

It seems that the Fate had other plans for him.

After he graduated from Tootsuki as the Second Seat, even then Soma could feel that something was wrong. He failed to make Erina say his cooking was delicious. And he failed to find the special someone whom he would cook for. These two small details became the force which would push him during the years that followed.

Soma found himself following in his father's footsteps. He left Japan and travelled around the world. As if he was trying to fill the void that special someone should have filled, Yukihira spent every single second he had learning about the vast culinary world. The recipes, the combinations, the techniques! All of them were supposed to make him feel satisifed at some point! Or so the professionals of the gourmet food world thought...

Yukihira Soma was insatiable. No matter how much time hw ould spend perfecting the skill, the redheaded chef would smile at the failure and master the technique flawlessly. And while in the eyes of his former classmates and friends, it was amazing how quickly he was growing as the chef, the tycoons of the food industry saw something else entirely.

It was not rare to see the genius go forward and take over whatever he could. Shinomiya, Dojima and even Nakamura showed this trait. They would go ahead and show the world what they could do. But eventually each one of them would slow down, controlling their ambitions. This was how the world worked. They knew their limits. Everyone knew that even the most talented chefs would eventually stop the mad pace of theirs and concentrate on some certain goal.

But Yukihira was not one fo those. In the eyes of the elite of the cooking world, he was the monster. The uncontrollable force of nature! He wouldn't stop at a certain cusine! He wouldn't go after a position in some restaurant or seek the medal or prize! He was just devouring everything on his way.

And then at some point he stopped. One day, Yukihira Soma just woke up and tried to think fo some technique he was going to learn next. He spent the following week trying to come up with one. On the seventh day of his small reclusion, the young chef spent all the time he had on using whatever he learned. And that was the moment when he realized something both shocking and terrifying...

 _He had nothing to learn._

The brief excitement was replaced by the feeling of unease. He never thougt what he would do after learning everything. Heck, he didn't expect to learn everything by this point. Soma could feel his insides twist slightly at the thought of stagnation. He wouldn't let himself do the same mistake SHinomiya-senpai did. He was going to find the other way!

One year after, the series of Shokugekis, now known in the culinary world as the "Cuisine Quest", took place. If before, the day didn't go without Yukihira's name mentioned in the culinary world, then you could practically see and hear and feel Yukihira Soma's presence in each corner of the gourmet world. He would ask the most famous and talented chefs to have Shokugeki with him. And they would agree.

Watching those battles was something akin to watching the rebirth of the phoenix. At first, it would take Soma weeks before he could go on par with his opponents. But soon, Yukihira would need only a day or less to completely defeat the chef who went against him. It was like his limitations on the growth have been destroyed! And soon the world of gourmets started to fear him.

Once he fought you, it felt like he looked into your soul. Those who fought against him often described the first fight with Yukihira as the "training" and "observation" for the redhead. He was giving his best, of course. But during the whole cooking, they couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched! As if Yukihira could see though their bodies and right into their souls...

"He is not a human, Dojima-dono..." The sous chef said as he sweated in fear. "He... He is the monster... The True Demon..."

Just like the starved predator, Soma would go up against the best of the alumnis of Tootsuki. They were getting stronger and stronger with each of his step. And every single defeat seemed to strengthen Yukihira even more. That was until he went against Dojima Gin and his own father.

 _He has been waiting for the day he would go against his own dad in battle. But he never dreamed of havng the triple Shokugeki with him and Dojima-senpai. Yukihira could feel his whole being tingle in excitement. He would finally show how much he has grown to his old man. WIth one swift movemnt of his hand, the white clothe was tied around his forehead. The battle started!_

"Yukihira-san," the voice of his assistant spoke in her usual worried and excited tone. She was his fan and has been looking up to him ever since enrolling in Tootsuki. Or so she said. Yukihira has grown to ignore such things. "you have received the call from the board of directors of Tootsuki International! What should I tell them?"

"Ah, I am not sure." His voice was filled with boredom. Something he has got used to by now. Why would they want to talk to him? To offer the position in the company? Or something like that. When did he stop caring about this stuff? "Just tell them that I am asleep."

"The one who is calling is Nakirir Erina..." The secretary whispered in slight fear. She didn't want to mess with Erina. Npbody wanted to.

"Nakiri Erina?" He asked in slight surprise. He hasn't heard a word from her ever since he defeated her in Shokugeki for the First Seat. "I will answer. Please, conncet us."

* * *

"So you want me to..." Soma trailed off confused.

"... become the next director of Tootsuki." Erina sighed. "It was in my grandfather's will that the man who defeated him with the perfect score should be appointed the next headmaster. The will was also signed by every single Elite Ten member who is still alive. This makes this decision impossible to overrule. Even if the current Elite Ten decides against it."

"And if I say no?" The cold in his voice was enough to freeze the Hell ten times over. "Don't get me wrong, I ahve only good memories about te academy but... I fail to see why I should."

"... Tootsuki will be closed down." She said that so calm and yet you could feel how she hated the situation right now. "No alternatives. Now, Yukihira Soma, will you have enough courage to leave the place you have only good memories about?"

Soma knew that he was now in a trap. He would never allow this to happen. He would never disregard years people before him spent there. And yet, despite being practically forced into the position...

 _Why do I get the feeling I am will enjoy it?_


	2. The Double-Edged Knife

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma. **  
**

 **Author's Note:**

The name of the AU is...

 _ **... Double-Edged Knife!**_

Brief Description:

 _Saiba Jouichirou had two sons. Twins with the talent and passion for cooking. But only one of them starts his first year at Tootsuki... What happened to Yukihira Soma's twin brother? What happened to their mother? But more importantly... Where is the passion in Yukihira's ice blue eyes?_

Rating: T

Main Characters: Yukihira Soma, Saiba Shinju, Nakiri Erina, Tadokoro Megumi, Hisako Arato

Couples: Yukihira Soma/Hisako Arato (Main and Eventual One), Tadokoro Megumi/Yukihira Soma (One-Sided), Nakiri Erina/Saiba Shinju (One-Sided).

Sienote: Just so we are clear, Shinju's hairstyle resembles the one Akashi Seijirou from Kuroko no Basket has.

* * *

Saiba Jouichirou couldn't be happier that day.

He was beyond himself with joy when he learnt that he and Katsumi were going to have twins. The joy was soon to be reaplced by worry and fear when Katsumi's state worsened and doctors said that one of the twinds would probably not survive. Saiba used all his contacts possible and was pleasantly surprised when one of the Arato family doctors agreed to take Katsumi under his care personally. Still, the chances of both kids surviving were quite low.

But...

"You have two sons now, Jouichirou... And they are perfectly fine!" Katsumi exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. She was so happy! Both boys were giggling at something their parents couldn't understand. Both of them were impossible to distinguish from each other. And only their eyes would help the situation. "By the way, did you decided on the name?"

"Of course." They had an agreement. Each of them would give the name to each twin respectively. "It will be _**"Soma"**_ with "So" standing for "Creation" and "Ma" meaning "True". As a future chef, creativity will be his greatest weapon." Saiba smiled at the one with sky blue eyes.

"Hmm, it makes my choice seem a little bit too simple." Katsumi giggled lightly as she looked at the other twin. His amber yellow eyes looked at her in confusion before he smiled widely. "He had little chance to come here... And yet he is here, in my arms..." Her smile grew brighter and Saiba could see her tears of joy. "... **"Shinju"**... "Divine Gift". What do you think?"

"I think it is beatiful, Katsumi." Saiba whispered as he planted a small kiss on her cheek. "... Though I think mine is better."

"You just had to ruin the moment." She playfully punched Jouichirou in the shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Seven Years Later...  
_**

 **Tootsuki Resort  
**

"I have heard that he turned down the offers by the royal families from all over the world to become their personal chef! Can you believe it?"

"Considering his free-spirited nature, it doesn't surprise me." The man took a sip of wine and looked at the entrance to the kitchen. "What surprises me, however, is how talent runs in Saiba-san's blood."

"What do you mean by this, Komakai-san?" His fellow essayist asked.

"You, Kohaba-san, are pretty green in terms of essay writing, aren't you?" The question confused and embarassed the man a little bit. "You see, I have read your works and noticed something. Your descritptions and judgement are really talented pieces of work which only a true gourmet could write but... You focus solely on food."

"And what else should I think about?" The man asked. "I am the restaurant critique so it's natural that I will focus only on dish."

"No. Not quite right. You see, a truly experienced essaysit will notice everything. Both on the plate and outside of it. Veterans like me can even notice the whole picture of what is going on inside the kitchen during the seconds someone opens and closes the door to it." The older essayist's smile grew wider as he looked at the door once again. "And right now... I am watching something amazing."

Inside the kitchen, despite the number of important guests and workload they had on their hands, all the chefs and staff members here were amzaed at what they were seeing. In the perfect rhythm, which would take you years to get accustomed to it, two boys were moving around their station.

"Shinju!" The boy with crystal blue eyes and spiky red hair exclaimed as he stopped cutting the vegetables and fish. "All the preparatiosn are ready."

"Great!" His hair was a little less spiky and and a few shades brighter than the first one's. The mirrored copy of the first one with amber yellow eyes smirked. "Let's show the old man who can cook the best!"

"Could you please not call me that here?! I am not that old, you brats!" Saiba scolded them in comical manner. Soma bowed his head in apologize even though laughing lightly. But his younger brother concentrated on cooking and absolutely ignored what his father said.

"Keep your eyes on the food, old man." Shinju grinned as he finished the dish. It would be brought to some of those big shots out there. And this fact made his blood boil in excitement. "Or else Soma and me are gonna surpass you by the time we are ten!"

"Ehm, I am sorry?" They were interrupted by the waiter. He looked pale as if he had seen the Death itself. "The table No.9 wants to see the one responsible for the dish."

"That would be us." Shinju grabbed his brother my the shoulder and both smirked at an older employee. "So... Who is it?"

"Nakiri Erina..." He whispered and everythin but theSaiba family members froze in horror. Some of the chefs were really pitying the boys right now. They were both really talented and skilled at such age. It was just bad luck to have their careers ruined by the merciless Nakiri heir. They must be too scared to even say something.

"Ahhh... Who is that?" Both boys said in unison, looking at the waiter. How could they NOT know who this person was? The seven year old girl who has made chefs of top-class restaurants burst into tears! The one whose God's Tongue would crush your dreams of becoming the professional if you displeased her! All of the people present looked at Saiba incredulously. How could he not tell them this!

"She is a really important guest. And she is waiting! Please hurry!" The waiter looked like his life depended on it. And as a matter of fact, it did. Erina-sama had the greatest judgement in terms of food. But she was still a kid and had really short temper!

"Fine... Soma and me will go and greet this guest." Shinju said bored out of mind. Unless it was related to cooking, nothing really mattered to him. So, the sooner they could deal with whatever person this was, the better Shinju would feel himself.

They were led through the whole place towards the closed section for VIPs. Both boys were quite surprised that among these rich and famous people there were even VIPs. Would that make them Double VIPs in usual restaurants? Lost in this thought, both boys didn't notice how they reached their destination. After getting a slight tapping on their shoulders, Shinju and Soma looked up to see two girls of approximately the same age as them.

The first one had honey blonde hair and crystal pink eyes, which were as cold as ice. You could practically feel the aura of immense power around her. She looked at the duo of boys sceptically. Were they really the ones who made the dish on her plate? Nakiri Erina chuckled.

"I am sorry, but is this some kind of a joke?" She asked with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. She might be acting harsh but she had her reasons to. The dish she has just tastes reminded her of yesterday's dinner. Dinner made by _him_. She looked at the extremely pale waiter and spoke just as cold. "I said that i wanted to see the one who cooked it. Not some errand boys."

"Hey!" Both boys exclaimed agitated. In the culinary world, people had different things they considered an insult. And being called an errand boy was not something they could let go so easily. "We **are** the ones who made this dish!"

All three were now engaged in the battle of glares. Erina couldn't help but scoff. How dare these two try and take credit of someone of Saiba-sama's level? Despite her noble upbringing, she was reaching the point of emotional outburst.

"I asked for the chef because I know only one person who could make such dish." Erina stated in calm tone. Her aid, the pink haired girl of the same age, looked at her a little bit worried. Did Erina-sama just want to see someone specific? "And you are not Saiba Jouichirou!"

"Wait, why would you want to see our da-" Soma's mouth was covered by his younger twin's hand. Looking at him, Soma saw the familiar mischievous grin on his lips. He had some kind of cruel prank on his mind.

"Oh... So you wanna see Saiba-sama?" Shunji asked in fake politeness. He feigned the respect and slight fear before the girl. "Sorry, we didn't know h-he was the one able to make such dish."

"Well, now you know." Erina failed to notice the malevolent glint in the boys' golden eyes. "Invite him here... please."

"Sure thing, Princess. Soma, stay here!" Shunji took off, leaving the blue eyed boy alone with two girls. A second later, all three heard Shinju adding with some sadistic glee. "Oh, Soma, don'don't mention our last name!"

Soma nodded not really bothering to understand what kind of scheme his brother came up with this time. Instead he decided to look at the dup pf girls near him. The blonde had a slight blush on her face. Why did she blush? Was it because their dad was coming here? He looked at the pinkette friend of hers.

"Ehm..." Soma never liked silence. At least, not when conversation was allowed. He thought about starting the talk with Nakiri girl but she seemed pretty pissed by something. And Soma knew, from his father's wise advise, that when the woman is pissed off, you should let her calm down. "Hi, what's your name?"

The pinkette looked confused for a few seconds before looking at her friend. Well, friend slash employee slash master. Hisako Arato, despite her age, has been absolutely loyal to Erina-sama. And, unless asked or allowed to, she would never exchange even a glance with someone.

"Here we are!" Shinju said with glee and cheer. "Okay, then I guess, Soma and I will take our leave, alright..." The smile he wore turned into sadistic grin and smirk as he looked right into Erina's eyes and said the rest. " **Dad...?** "

Soma could only watch Erina's face lose all the cool and go into the full state of shock. Why did this happen, though, Soma couldn't understand. As both boys ran to the kitchen, Erina was left to talk to her idol while mentally going back to the twins of her age. Saiba-sama confirmed that they made this dish... And he even said that they had the potential to outgrow him. The last seemed impossible! How could anyone surpass him, Erina wondered...

And what's more...

Will they ever meet again?

* * *

Later that day, the Saiba family was preparing to leave. Both parents were right now busy with the packing the last things and checking out of the rooms they were provided with. Two brothers, however, entertained themselves with something else.

"Eeeewww! I think I am gonna puke!" Shinju exclaimed laughing hysterically. That dish his twin has just made! It was so bad that he was ready to burst into tears. "Seriously, who makes the icing for cupcakes from jellyfish, strawberry jam and whipped cream?!"

"Oh, come on, experimenting is the funniest part of cooking!" It was true that boyh of them shared the uniqie talent for cooking. However, while Soma was interested in crazy experiments, his brother seemed to have no sich need or wish. Just like his name suggested, Shinju was truly gifted by God to be able to produce high-level dishes almost instantly.

And yet they were the best team in the world. While Soma's experiments were on and off in success, the good ones often resulted in the new idea for the dish. And when those two worked together, nothing could stop them.

"Yo, Shinju." Soma looked out of the window at the night sky. "How do you think... Will we always be chefs?"

"Huh?" Shinju looked confused. "What are you talking about, Soma?"

"I mean..." Soma breathed in. The last days here were amazing. And Soma wondered of everything will be like this forever? He has not been a fool. He has seen the gap in power and talent between himself and Shinju. "Will it always be like this? Me and you?... The perdect duo?"

"Of course, we will, nii-chan!" Shinju rarely used this way to address his brother. At some point in time, Shinju understood just how much Soma loved this and decided to make it special. Whenever he wanted to cheer his bro up or just show sympathy. And right now seemed like just the case. Shinju put his arm around Soma's neck and onto his shoulder. With the free one, he made the move across the air. "We will be on the top! Your Creativity and my Natural Talent! The Undefeatable Champions of Culinary World!"

Soma looked at his younger twin's bright smile. The warm feeling filled his chest.

"Yeah..." Soma smiled just as brightly and looked at the night sky. "We definitely will..."

* * *

 **8 Years Later...**

The day was sunny and hot. Just perfecf, the young man with icy blue eyes and red spiky hair thought somewhat tiredly. Soma has been making his way towards the territory of Tootsuki Academy. His icy blue eyes were bored and apathetic somewhat. Maybe he just didn't get enough sleep?

It was, in all its senses, way too much of a trouble. Why did his father insist on him coming here? He was absolutely fine with his own school! Heck, maybe he didn't even want to be a chef anymore? Soma found himself thinking what kind of career he could also take.

"I would make a terrific lawyer..." Soma mumbled as he walked into the Tootsuki grounds. Too caught in his thoughts, he didn't notice how he ended up next to the entrance. "Well, in any case, if I fail, then I will just go back home and act like nothing happened..."

 _"Don't you dare screw up on purpose!"_

Soma sighed in slight annoyance and exhaustion. How long has it been since he learnt to ignore this inner voice? Hmm... Approximately, eight years or so...

Deciding to ignore whatever the voice was trying to say, Soma reached for the doorknob only to be almost crushed into the ground by the fleeing crowd of students. All of them looked terrified or on the verge of crying!

"It's Nakiri Erina!"

"Why did it have to be her?!"

"I will try next year!"

"Well," Soma took one second to assess the observed. "I guess, that makes it. I am goin-"

 _"No, you don't!"_ The voice scolded him. _"Go there and show the Princess what **we** can do!"_

"You mean yourself?" Soma chuckled bitterly. "You know that I don't cook anymore!"

"Hey, why are you talking to yourself?" Soma snapped out of his small self-conversation and found himself in the kitchen. Damn little bastard! He used the conversation and took both of them here! In front of him stood two girls. They seemed familiar to Soma but he couldn't recall where from. The one on the right had honey blonde hair reaching her waist while her friend's hair was much shorter and of pink colour. "Are you here to take my exam?"

"Yeah..." Soma would rather go along with what his inner voice said. Another thirteen hours of constant inner bickering was really undesirable thing to do. "I guess I will. What is the format?"

"Just make one dish which will please my palate." She said coldly and poibted at the cart with products. The boy looked familiar for some reason. And at the same time, he looked like noone she has ever known. Why did she feel this strange unease?

"Alright." Soma took a deep breath in and walked towards the food cart. Slowly and with no showmanship he picked some vegetables, meat, eggs and condiments. "Well, I guess,it's **your** turn now..."

The aura changed completely around the young man as he tied the piece of white clothe around his head. Both Erina and Hisako saw his hair get spikier, the mencaing aura surround him... But what they didn't expect to see was how his eyes changed. As if the paint in the crustal clear water, the amber yellow light replaced the icy blue colour in his eyes...

The boy smirked, showing off his canine-like fangs.

"... Shinju..." Soma whispered in the voice, which didn't belong to him.

* * *

 **Just like always! Me and my crazy ideas!**

 **By the way, if you have some interesting themes for drabbles, message me or leave it in a review!**

 **So far, I have these ideas for drabbles:**

 _ **Seven Sins**_

 _For both male and female characters._

 ** _Erina no Basuke_**

 _Nakiri Erina starts her first year in the Seirin High School. After she, as the coach and manager, failed ro save Tootsuki Middle School's team from falling apart, she decided to stay away from the sport. Until she meets a certain Italian boy with the dream to become number one._

 _In this version, Kiseki no Sedai includes:_

 _Kurokiba Ryou_

 _Hayama Akira_

 _Miyoko Hojo_

 _Saiba Soma_

 _Tsukasa Eishi_

 ** _Run, Soma! RUN!_**

 _Someone AKA me decided to break into SnS universe and have some fun. What do i see as fun? Well, making the love potion (concentrated version) with Soma's hair and giving it to possibly any female he knows... I know, I am a jerk!_

 ** _Next Generation! (NaoSoma Version)_**

 _One-Shots about Nao and Soma's child going through her first uear in Tootsuki and meeting children of her parents' friends!_

 ** _Little Soma and Friends._**

 _Soma knew what kind of ingredients he shouldn't use. Spoilt ones. But the powder from the guy in the convenience store doesn't count. That's how his friends ended up with baby Soma in their hands. The result? The war for this small bundle of cuteness!_


	3. Soma no Basuke

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the two fandoms. Namely, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and Shokugeki no Soma.

 **Author's Note:**

I have been discussing the idea of this AU a lot with ** _MatchaWave_** and thanks to him/her, I have developed some interesting ideas for this crossover.

Before I present it, I would like to tell you a few things about me and crossovers. I am a big fan of role swapping so in corssover I really love to put one character into the other's shoes. So yeah, we will probably NOT see any of the main KnB characters in this AU.

Also the idea of combining these two universes came to me when I read the chapter with Hojo slamming the dunk and after I watched the KnB episode where Tatsuya and Kagami cooked together.

On a side note, next chapter will be either a sneal peek at the **Next Generation Story** (With NaoxSoma child as the main hero) or **MY** OC Story.

You see, I have read so far three OC stories for this fandom and wrote a pretty harsh critique for two of them. (I know, not exactly something to boast about...) And then I thought: "If I critisize this, then maybe I should try to do something like them? Who knows, maybe it is really hard to make your OC the main character and NOT make him Marty Suish?"

On a side note, did you read the latest chapter? Holy mushroom of shitake! Takumi is starting to act like Yukihira! But damn that talk about inferiority complex was awesome! I so hope Takumi is gonna have some amazing Shokugeki with one of the Central and kick his or her ass! By the way, Shigemichi seems like the interesting guy. I loved how he just straight-up lifted Rentarou and carried him like the case or something! XD

Quick Edition:

Damn! I hope they are not gonna have Ryo lose! I mean, it is pretty much possible because of the classic manga avenge plot, but damn! I want to see Ryo kick Rentarou's ass! I wanna see him beat him black and blue!

Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

 _ **Teikou Middle School...**_

 _The motto of this school is "Forever Victorious". Teikou is known throughout the whole country for its rich history of championships in numerous competitions and contests. But among all the clubs, there was one that outshined all of them.  
_

 _Teikou Junior High basketball club has been known as probably the strongest club in the school with over 100 students appkying for the position but only a handful of them becomeing the member. Their performance had been far more superior in comparison with other schools. Their tactics and teamwork were decades old and constantly perfected with every single practice._

 _But among the talented players of this club there were five players, whose talent for the sport was far beyond normal level. Five prodigies of basketball, who would grow to be known as the..._

 ** _"Generation of Miracles"._**

 _And yet, there has been a rumor- No, a myth about the two figures without whom the Generation of Miracles would not be who they are today...  
_

 _The coach whose eyes could see the way to draw out the player's full potential..._

 _And..._

 _The mysterious Phantom Sixth Player..._

* * *

 **Seirin High School.**

Eizan Etsuya was not a fan of ceremonies and other big events. In his opinion, those things were really noisy and annoying. But still, when would he have another great opportunity to recruit members for their club? Right, now was the best time. Deep down inside, the former yankee really hated the way they handled the situaion with scouting.

Last year, five schools went ahead and recruited all the members of Generation of Miracles, the most powerful team among middle school basketball clubs. If only they acted faster, they would have the advantage.

"Oi, Eizan, you look like you have got _eizan*_ on your shoulders!" The annoying light-hearted voice. The stupid pun on his name. Yeah, it definitely was her, Eizan thought with cringe. As he turned around, he was greeted with the familiar set of chocolate brown eyes.

Hanzawa Moe was his fellow second year and, by some strange will of fate, his friend and teammate. Her thin and athletic body was the result of her everyday exercises and strict regime of diet. Her milky white skin, which contrasted with her dark red hair, was the result of good care and once again strict control over what she ate. Despite being the energetic and communicable, in contrast to Eizan, the redhead could be quite dangerous when badmouthed. (Something that the former yankee learnt the hard way when he started the rumour she applied tons of make-up to make her skin look like this.)

"What? Why so grumpy so early in the morning?" She said in her everyday cheerful manner. In her hands was the orange orb, which started their relative friendship. "Don't tell me freshmen are so scared of your face that they don't wanna join the club." Seeing that the captain of the team decided to ignore her, Moe spent a few seconds of coming up with the plan to get back at him. Because getting ignored is not something she liked in particular. She stood up and walked a few steps away before smirking and tossing the basketball up with little force. "Yo, Eizan!"

"Huh?" Eizan looked up from his papers only to see people clear the space between the two of them. He saw the devilish smirk of the redhead. Oh, this was not going to be good, was it?

"Catch!" And with all the power she had, which was quite much, the second year hit the orb with her palm sending the ball like a bullet. Many people expected to hear the shattering of glasses on the yankee's face. Some of them expected him to duck and hide under the table. What they didn't expect, however. was to see the guy catch such wild path. Before Eizan could make one of his horror faces, Hanzawa looked at the freshemn whose attention was now locked on them and smirked. "Pretty good demonstartion, isn't it? And this is the result many of you will achieve if you join our basketball club!"

The interested murmurs were heard from all around and some people even started signing up for the practice.

As both second years were busy hnadling the paperwork, they failed to notice someone watch them from afar.

* * *

"Alright! I want you all to strip!" All the gathered boys and girls paled at the command. The girl with honey blonde hair and crystal pink eyes looked at them with not hint of doubt when she ordered them to do this. As a few guys blushed and drooled at the thought of seeing the girls' shirtless bodies, they received a glare from the coach.

They followed the command and the next second everyone felt themselves as if they were under the scanner or interrogation. Her eyes were analyzing every single ich of their exposed flesh to the point when she saw who was rigid or way too relaxed. She could see the potential speed and strength as if she saw through the skin and at their tissues and muscles.

"Okay, you three." She pointed at three two guys and young girl. "You all have pretty good speed stats but you obviously lack agility and reaction. We will work on that. And you two." She pointed at the duo of guys. "I can see that you studied some martial arts before. That is good experience but you have weak flexibility. Adn you there..."

As she continued to list strengths and weaknesses of the gathered people, everyone but the other second years couldn;t help but be surprised by this. How was it possible to assess another human's abilities from just looking? Eizan smirked. It was nothing but pure wonder. From what he knew, this ability was given to Nakiri Erina from the birth. The power to see anyone's physical abilities and potential...

"The God's Eyes... Indeed, a terrifying power, when you think about it." It hasn't been long since Nakiri erina joined the team as its coach. In fact, it happened mere weeks ago. Almost one before the ceremony. When he heard that the coach of the famed GoM decided to attend their school, he was surprised. And when she approached him and asked to allow her to help them, he couldn't believe it. In fact, it still was unbelievable.

"Alright, now we are going to have the match between second years and freshmen. Please, get in your positions and prepare for the ma-"

"Gomen!" All the present here turned to the loud voice that rang out from the side of the entrance. Smiling with his dense and awkward smile, the young man looked around the gym with his dark golden eyes. Ruffling his spiky red hair, Saiba Soma smirked as he looked at the players. "Yukihira Soma." he bowed slightly apologeptically. "I am late for the test match, am not I?"

Erina scoffed at the attitude of the young man. She never tolerated those who didn'take practice and punctuality seriously. She was about to tell him to leave when her God's Eyes kicked in and she saw his abilities even with his clothes on. His stats were above all the other freshmen here and even some of the senpais. And his potential for growth...

'I can't even see the limit of it...' Erina thought in shock. It has been long since she had the chance to see such outstanding physical power.

"Oi, Nakiri, I think you can stop staring!" Eizan scolded mildly as her analysis has been going on for five minutes already. Some people were starting to get nervous. His words seemibgly reached the young student as she blushed lightly and gave all the freshmen the order to divide into two separate teams. "Alright, freshmen, show us what you've got!"

While Erina was keeping track of every player on the court, her attention was mainly focused on the redheaded freshman. d quite confident in their own abilities and preferred to try and play on their own. Only when left with no way to break through, one of the teammates passed the ball to Yukihira. With the rubber orb in his hands, Soma rushed forward past the two of the opponents and was approaching the 3-point line.

"He's good." Marui whispered as he watched the freshman use quick and flexible movements in his play. Then Soma stood still and got prepared for the 3-point shot. "Don't tell me that he is going to score right after dribbling!"

"And here it goes...!" Yukihira exclaimed as he shot the ball up and towards the basket. Everyone stood in amazement perfectly sure that the ball will go in.

Ba-Dump.

"..." Eizan's expression was blank as he looked at the complete confusion on the court. "He missed..."

"He totally missed." Both Daigo and Shoji.

"You could say that his shot was **miss** erable." Hanzawa chirped in, making several veins bulge on Eizan's face.

"Shut up, Hanzawa."

"Hey, they are continuing!" The redhead ignored Eizan's words and kept watching the small battle between teens go below.

Erina was proud of her gift of God's Eyes. She never made a mistake in assessing the individual's strengths and weaknesses. But right now, Yukihira was proving himself her first mistake. His basics were pretty low: he made several mistakes which could be considered fouls in the official game. If anything, she would already make him leave but...

'Something is not right about him...' She thought watching him get into more and more of the rhythm of the game. 'His style of play... It is..."

"What the-?!" One of the freshmen exclaimed in complete shock. Before, he has successfully blocked Yukihira's dribbling almost three times! But just a second ago, the yellow eyed player passed him with seemingly no effort. He ran up to him and tried to block him again. But he just dribbled passed him in the unstoppable dash. "I don't believe it!"

"Your block won't work on me again!" Yukihira exclaimed as he rushed to the 3-point line. To everyone's shock, Soma took the shooting position once again and did everything he did in the first quarter. The oppoents and even the teammates of his ran to the basket, confident he will miss. erina's eyes widened as she saw his lips curl into smirk. "... I got the experience of failure..."

Eizan could tell, just from the way Yukihira threw the ball, that the ball would go in. He was the Shooting guard and knew that Yukihira knew almost nothing about the position. In fact, it seemed like he has just learnt how to do it. But to learn the skill so fast just from a few failed attempts... Was it even possible? As the ball flew towards, the basket, Yukihira quickly rushed to their half of the court and took the position of the Center.

"Don't look down on us, dammit!" The Power forward of the opposite team roared as he rushed towards Yukihira. He wouldn't let him make a fool of him! Jumping up, the guy tried to shoot. As if in slow motion, he watched Yukihira jump up and extend the arm in the way his shot would go. It was too late to pass to anyone else since the ball already flew towards the basket. "How... You couldn't block it before!"

"Let's keep going!" Yukihira exclaimed and passed the ball.

All the members of the basketball club watched with expressions of shock, interest or amusement as the team of Yukihira progressed. He didn't hog the ball and used the pass but his skills were really outstanding. It seemed that, after each attack or block, his play was getting stronger, faster and better! Not to mention, he was able to operate at different positions!

"They are pretty rare these days..." Erina spoke up. Her eyes were seemingly glowing as she analyzed Yukihira further. "Jack of All Trades: **_Master of None_**... The kind of player who possesses the mindset to play in any position if needed. Usually though, such players don't have the significant talent in any of the positions they can occupy..." She glanced again at Yukihira. "And his another ability..."

Her senpais looked curiously at the honey blonde girl. There was another ability of his?

"Some sportsmen don't have any constant style of play. Instead, they use their natural physical skills in order to adapt to anything the opponent throws at them. While it may take some time, the talented player can quickly adapt his own style to fight back his opponent by using their own techniques and strengths against them." Erina explained calmly although she couldn't help but feel intimidated by such power. "The forever changing style... **_Style_** _**Adaptation**_..."

* * *

Erina was walking home in mixed feelings. The practice was over and, thankfully, they got several quite promising memebrs into their club. After that, the freshmen introduced themselves to senpais and vise versa. Eizan was about to debrief them about when the trainings took place and how much each would start with. However, he never got the chance to finish, since Yukihira, both to Eizan's annoyance and Hanzawa's amusement, asked them the stupidest question.

Even now, Erina could feel her heart twist at the mention of the _**Kiseki no Sedai**_. The team she personally had the chance to work with. The group of basketball prodigies, whom she trained back in Middle School. The geniuses, who were once her friends and now made her heart ache whenever she thought about them. It was just too painful to remember...

 _"Yo, senpai!"_ Yukihira's words to Eizan echoed in Erina's mind. With the look of childish interest and mischievous grin, Yukihira looked at the Shooting guard. _"Do you know... Where do the Generation of Miracles members study?"_

 _"Yes."_ Eizan answered a little bit confused. While it was obvious what he wanted to ask, none of the people here would imagine that someone can actually think about it. _"Why?"_

 _"I want to challenge them... My ultimate goal is..."_ Yukihira smirked smugly. _"... to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Each one of them."_

"What an idiot..." Erina scoffed bitterly. This one sentence made her shiver both in fear and annoyance. This was impossible. The Generation of Miracles were unbeatable. That's what she knew. While she believed in her new team, facts stayed facts. They were the prodigies, whose talent could not be surpassed by the sheer willpower.

As she walked past one of the houses, Erina found herself standing next to one of them. She mentally scolded herself for feeling so much pity for herself. Sometimes, she completely forgot the one who had suffered the most out of the whole team. The one, who fought until his last bit of strength to keep the members of GoM together as one team.

" _ **The Phantom Sixth Player..."**_ Erina looked at the house and contemplated knocking on the door. It has been over a year since they talked to each other. After what happened suring the third year of Middle school, Erina could fully understand why the Phantom of Generation of Miracles stopped playing basketball. this was way too painful to experience again. For a second, Erina thought about walking up and trying to talk. "No... I am not going to do this to you..."

As she walked away from the house, Erina couldn't help but blame herself for the current state of the Phantom Player...

"After all..." She whispered bitterly. "I betrayed and left you alone..."

But still she wondered...

 _'... What are they up to now?'_

* * *

 **Kaijo High.  
**

"Oh my God! Please, sign my shirt too!" The girl practically squealed as the young model signed her article of clothing, which she was practically not going to wear again. "I just love your photos! Me and my best friend have the whole album of them! The last photoshoot where you wear that chef uniform is just so-"

The freshman with bright yellow smiled kindly at the flustered girl. It was obvious that the talk about basketball she started was just to get him to sign whatever stuff she wanted. And while it slightly annoyed him, he couldn't act rude towards her. After all, she was just expressing her affection for him.

"Nii-chan!" His brother called out as he entered the place. "Senpai said we should hurry up!"

"Oh, coming!" Takumi said with the relief evident in his voice.

* * *

 **Shutoku High.  
**

"Crap!" One of the third years groaned as he fell on his knees. He looked up at his kouhai, who didn't even break a sweat. "How do you keep up such pace, man?"

"It's just that my stamina is better." The guy with silver hair said in his calm tone. As the break started, he walked towards his bag and pulled out a stick of cinnamon. "I keep my mind clear and calm. That's why it is much easier to concentrate on executing the techniques."

"I still don't understand why you have to turn your locker into the freaking perfume shop!" One of his teammates groaned as he took a gulp of water. "Seriously, it smells like vanilla, strawberry, apple or whatever else but no like the guy's place!"

"Oh? It's because yopu stink pretty much, senpai." Hayama said as a matter of fact.

"THE FUUUUCK?!"

* * *

 **Yosen High.**

The three second years fell breathless on the floor. The feeling of absolute defeat was overwhelming and they couldn't even move a finger. They were working their butts off to make the club the way it is now! And this freshman just came here and...

"Pft, pathetic." She spat in disgust with the ball in her hand. She looked at the score with the bored expression: 47|2|9. "And this is what you call the first-string players? Don't make me laugh."

Her purple eyes sharpened as the murderous aura of supreme power surrounded her.

"All of you. Out." She turned around and walked to the exit. "If you are still here when I return with the new team, I will crush you..."

* * *

 **Too Academy.  
**

"Wake up, dammit!" The bruenette with black bags under his eyes only groaned as the girl put all her strength into the kick she made. "Ryo! Wake up! Wake up! You are going to miss the practice!"

"Huh?" The drowsy young man looked at her somewhat exhausted and uninterested. "Why should I care?"

He rolled on his back and looked at the sky. It has been so long since he had the last rush...

"The only one who can beat me..." He said in almost a whisper. "... is me."

* * *

 **Rakuzan High.  
**

"Perfect." The freshman said with the pleased smile. "You are progressing even far beyond my prognosis, Kirikazu-kun."

"T-Thanks, captain."

"I wonder..." The young man looked into the window with his white eyes. "... how long is it before we meet again..., Erina-nee-san?"

* * *

 **So... Here it is!  
**

 **The pilot chapter of Soma no Basket/Basketball Battlefront. I am not sure about the name.  
**

 **Anyway, I pretty much revealed all the GoM members but yeah, you have to guess who the Phantom Sixth Player is! Ig I get to write the story, I will probably keep him/her a secret until the Winter Cup!**

 **By the way, what did you think about the choice for GoM from SnS cast? Their skills are not yet revealed, though.**

 **ALSO!**

 **For this AU, I would probably need OCs because SnS doesn't have so many characters to fill the teams and I don't really want to take KnB characters. (I like them but want to keep separate!)**


	4. The Fallen Son

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

 **Disclaimer:**

This is a short AU. Though, I think Sorina fans will like the idea.

* * *

Azami has always known that this is how it would end.

Azami still remembers with the smile on his lips how he first met his future mentor. He remebers the man he first saw as someone superior to him. Someone, he would never surpass! Saiba-senpai has always created the masterpieces of gourmet food! Never would his food have even one more grain of rice than necessary! His power and talent were that of a God!

But those dumb fools... They were the ones to blame for this. Their constant demand of access to such art of culinary for all, including mere peasants and commoners, was what led his dear Saiba-senpai down the dark path in which his genius was buried.

If only they didn't push him down that cursed road of experiments, Saiba Jouichirou would be _**alive**_!

Not in the coffin with his former classmates and teachers gathered under the rain. It was just too painful. Even for him, the man who rarely showed any emotion, it was impossible to keep absolutely calm about it. No, he didn't cry. He didn't yell or turn his gaze away.

Instead, his eyes seemed to radiate even more hatred and rage towards the world his father-in-law has foolishly tried to create. He looked at his child, three year old Erina. And his heart hurt once again. Azami looked at the raining skies. Did the Fate decided that two geniuses like Saiba Jouchirou and Yukihira Katsuni have already accomplished enough? Or did it do this just to give him a sign?

A sign that the world, his father-in-law was seeking to craft, would take away even such great people like his senpai?

"I wonder what is going to happen to their son now?"

"I can't believe they are dead..." Shiomi Jun managed to mumble through constant sobbing and sniffing. They were really close friends. "S-She... They have always been careful on the road..."

"Nakiri-san?" Azami heard someone call from behind. Turning around, he saw the one whose presence he deemed tolerable. Minegasaki Yaeko was the woman in her late twenties but she has already proved herself a valuable resource of information and ally. He hired her not so long ago to assist with some paperwork but a few days ago, when his senpai died, he made sure that one of the most valuable gifts from Saiba would belong to him, if such case occurred. "All documents are ready. You are officially the legal guardian of Saiba Soma."

Saiba Soma, huh? It had a certain ring to it. Azami was glad nobody heard their small conversation. They didn't deserve to know about what would happen to the heir of Saiba-senpai's genius. Not after what they did.

"Thank you, Minegasaki-san." Azami spoke softly, no emotion of triumph evident in his monotone voice. He took the photo of the little redhead with his parents by his side. How could he tell the little boy about what happened? How would he react? that was something too painful to imagine. He looked at akiri Senzaemon and gritted his teeth. "I will make sure that you have your revenge, Saiba-senpai..."

Without a second glance, he took Erina and headed towards the car.

"Daddy, where are we going?" She asked a little bit worried. They usually waited for grandfather to come with them.

"We are going to pick up a friend. I am pretty sure, you will be happy to have a new friend, right?"

Something in her father's voice told erina that he was not lying.

* * *

 _nobody can tsay for sure what happened after that faithful night. Seven years later, Nakiri Senzaemon officially banished his son-in-law for his severe methods in training his own daughter's ability, called God's Tongue. To everyone's surprise, however, Nakiri Azami showed no resistance and didn't even try to get the guardianship over Erina. From what he said, "Erina was the imperfect project, which failed to accomplish whathe required." Starting from that day, Nakirir Azami's name was never mentioned neither in writing nor in conversations._

 _Saiba Soma was gone and never found again. His disappearance took a serious toll on many friends of late Saiba Jouichirou. They all thought he was adopted by someone and had his name changed._

 ** _... But they were wrong._**

* * *

 **Moon Banquet Festival.  
**

The famous event when the territory of the whole academy turns into the small country of gourmets. Games, tastings. competitions and even entertainment shows! But this year, something dark was approaching the academy.

"Huh?" The young man, no older than 15 years old, stood in front of the small booth, where you could compete against the president of the research society. His golden yellow eyes were sharp and held no emtion but sense of superiority. His blood red spiky hair were slid back. His attire consisted of the white shirt and black suit. Nothing more and nothing less. "It sounds interesting."

"Oi, are you sure you want to take me on right off the start?" The supposed leader asked with arrogant grin. "You knwo, I can give you a few quick lessons and then you can beat me 100%!"

"No, thanks." He answered calmly in the manner similar to his legal guardian. "i just wanted to have someone to play around with." Soma ignored the glare from the upperclassman and grinned, releasing his own monstrous aura of suppressing power. the second year was shaking in fear as he practically saw the giant sillhouette of the cloaked skeleton manifest behind the unknown man. _**" I think we are gonna enjoy this..."**_

People gasped at how merciless the battle was. It was the slaughterhouse as the young man destroyed every one in this booth.

Their Pride was Stolen.

Their Belief was Broken.

Their Dreams were Crushed.

Their Will was Destroyed.

"Damn..." The young man chuckled as he walke away, leaving the losers behind. "I guess, I did go too far, huh."

He looked at the map of the place and smirked.

"It has been a while, Erina..." He whispered with the malevolence in his voice. "I guess, I should come and say Hi..."


End file.
